Let Me Live
by sshaw101
Summary: The world always seemed small to Andre, everywhere he turned someone else knew him. He wanted to fade into anonymity, but that would always be impossible for him, fame had its price-for him it was losing Tori. English prompts part 3 of 4. TANDRE FRIENDSHIP - HINT OF JANDRE


**I really just don't know anymore. I blame this on the fact that we watched "A Beautiful Mind" a few weeks before and just my fascination with that type of stuff. **

**Disclaimer: *shakes head rapidly* nope :/**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Charlie=Andre**

**Clara=Tori**

**Emily=Jade**

**Charlotte=Cat**

* * *

Andre was a famous musician-well semi-famous. He wasn't a platinum artist or on the Billboard Top 100. Andre was what you would call a child prodigy. He had become a sensation on YouTube ten years ago at the age of six. Now a teenager, he hated when people recognized him, calling him "that kid from the Internet". Whenever the hype would die down, another video seemed to surface of him. It was like the universe was working against him. The only thing that got him through those times was his best friend Tori. Andre and Tori had been best friends for as long as both could remember. People would give them weird looks when they were together, but Andre just brushed it off as jealousy.

* * *

Today, Andre and Tori were taking their monthly mall trip. They would do all kinds of things, like shop or just hang in the food court. As he was walking out the door, his father stopped him.

"Andre son, you have a doctor's appointment today at six o'clock. It's for…um…shots. Be home by five, okay?"  
"Yeah, that's fine dad," he replied lost. Andre got his things and left to meet up with Tori.  
Since it was around noon, they decided to grab something to eat before scavenging for what Andre would call "great deals". After settling down with their trays, talk turned to the usual subject: Andre.  
"But making music is something I enjoy! Why can't you just see that?" Andre shouted. Why couldn't Tori just let him have some alone time.  
"I say this as your friend, but you need to get out more," Tori defended.  
"Well, music makes me happy." He saw that everyone was now staring at the pair. "I'm out of here," he yelled as he walked away.

Andre ran up the walkway and into his house. His dad was in the living room tidying up.  
"Another fight?" He asked sympathetically.  
"I really rather not discuss this right now. I'll be in my room sleeping. Come get me when it's time to leave." He sulked upstairs, trying to forget today ever happened.

* * *

Instead of shots, the doctor ran some rather unusual tests and asked him and his father a long list of strange questions. Being the truthful guy he was, Andre answered as honestly as possible.

"You think I have schizo-what?" he asked astounded.  
"Schizophrenia. It's a mental disorder that makes it hard to tell the difference between what's real and not real. This Tori girl, she's a figment of your imagination," the doctor told him.  
"So how do we proceed from here?" his father asked.  
"Well his symptoms aren't too severe right now, but you'll have to come back for more tests and evaluations so we can get the right treatment."  
"Um doc, I've noticed this recently, but she seems to 'disappear' when I have my music. Is that even possible?"  
"I suppose it is possible that the music suppress your symptoms. We'll look more into that at your appointment next week," the doctor simply explained. "Until then, just try to be aware of anything unusual."

* * *

Andre was currently holding a flyer for the newest music competition, which was holding auditions in the area. Although he knew she wasn't real now, Andre couldn't help but still think of Tori as a person.

"Tori, I really wanna do this. It could be a lot of fun too. Plus, you're not my father!" Andre screamed. Why couldn't Tori see how great of an opportunity this was?  
"As your friend, I don't think it's the thing to do. You yourself said you didn't want to be like those stuck up snobs on TV and the radio and in movies," Tori countered.  
"Well, you chose your way, I'm choosing mine." With that, Andre got up and left.

* * *

Doctor's visits came and went. Andre's profile was almost complete, but in the meantime, he was enjoying his time in the competition, after passing auditions and the first few rounds. Next week was semi-finals and the show would be doing a segment on the contestants and talking about their backgrounds.

"So everyone knows you as the child prodigy from the web. What made you finally decide to step into the spotlight?" the host asked.  
"I guess with talent comes fame sometimes. I love making music, and sadly it was bound to happen eventually, so why prolong it?"  
"You seemed to really have a love of music from such a young age," the man observed.  
"Music is just something I do. It's not because I wanna be famous or make money off of it. I'm just naturally gifted. I make music because it makes me feel good. It makes me feel happy. I don't know what I would do without music. When I'm sad, I sing. When I'm angry, I sing or listen to something to make me feel better. Music is my life," he confessed.  
"Well I know everyone's thrilled you decided to audition. You've mentioned that a girl named Tori is the inspiration for much of your music?"  
"What many people don't know is that I have schizophrenia and was diagnosed right before the show started. Tori was my imaginary friend when I was younger. Of course I had other friends-real friends-but Tori was that one friend I couldn't let go of. I guess I know why," he chuckled. "When I perform, she goes away, she's quiet. As much as I want to keep her around, I have to let her go. It's almost like I'm on a high all the time, and music brings me back down. Tori is my friend, but she makes me do horrible, horrible things. She beats me down and tries to make me stray from music and things I enjoy doing, but I'm learning to control her."  
"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to talk to us. I know we're all looking forward to seeing you perform your original song on Monday night." The two shook hands and the interview concluded.

* * *

Monday night, the studio was packed to the gills. Andre would be the last to perform, so he tried to stay calm and enjoy the other three constants' performances.

"Last, but never least, Andre performing, 'I'm Just Me', a song he wrote himself last year," the host announced.  
"I'm sorry Tori, but I just gotta do this," Andre whispered as he stepped out onto the stage. He slung the guitar over his shoulder and positioned his fingers. He nodded, showing he was ready to begin. The drummer began with a soft, mid tempo rhythm. As he began to sing, the audience became dead silent. All eyes were intently on the boy in the middle of the stage. As the song came to its bridge, Andre looked out into the audience. Some people were swaying to the music. Others were taking videos with their cameras or phones. It was in that moment that Andre realized being famous wasn't that bad. He had finally made a name for himself, just with a little help.

* * *

The world always seemed small to Andre, everywhere he turned someone else knew him. He wanted to fade into anonymity, but that would always be impossible for him, fame had its price-for him it was losing Tori. Now, the world was getting bigger every moment. Tori had suppressed him, kept him close. He was free now. Without Tori, life was better. He was put on medicine to help when he wasn't singing or making music. Tori had made him do some pretty bizarre things, and he never wanted that to happen again, especially because of fame. Andre vowed to stay grounded no matter what, and to quit the minute he let anything get to his head.

Years later, Andre ran into an old friend, Jade. They started talking and felt an instant connection. He found out that she and her ex-husband had recently divorced, but still met weekly, since they had a five year old daughter together. Three years later they were married and soon had a daughter together they named Evelyn Victoria. Life was good with two year old Evie and Jade's daughter, Cat. He was happy with his little family and Tori hadn't bothered him in fifteen years.

* * *

**I felt the whole famous think was kinda Andre. If you read the other two and didn't realize yet, yes, these are all connected. I kinda based the competition off American Idol, but not really. Just your run of the mill generic show. I hope you at least liked it a little bit. Again, this could be AU, but not as much, but still yes. I don't have anything against Tori, this is just where she fit in best. Please do shoot me a review. Even a smily face [ex- :)] would be greatly appreciated. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**-Sami**


End file.
